UAS1E5 Escape From Aggregor
Plot In a mountainous region, Four Arms is fighting Dr. Animo and a yeti. Animo plans to detonate a de-volution bomb that will turn every human on Earth into a yeti. Gwen and Kevin are dismantling it. Four Arms thinks that the plan is stupid. The yeti defeats Four Arms, so he turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm rewires the yeti's headband and commands him to defeat Animo. He does and Brainstorm destroys the band, freeing the yeti. Gwen and Kevin disarm the bomb. Gwen calls the Plumbers to pick up Animo, but they say that there is alien action in Bellwood. A turtle-like alien is rampaging in Bellwood, throwing around objects and making a mess. He displays the power to retract into his shell and create a powerful wind The team arrives and fights him. Ben turns into Big Chill and tries to freeze him, but is overpowered by the alien's wind. He turns into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill and the creature fight. Gwen realizes that the alien hasn't hurt anyone, despite being capable of it. Ultimate Big Chill manages to freeze him and Kevin knocks him out. Gwen remembers the dragon and decides to try and translate the alien's speech. It works. Ultimate Big Chill turns into Big Chill and then Ben. The alien asks for Ben's help. He introduces himself as Galapagus. He says that he is from a peaceful planet, Aldabra. One day, a stranger named Aggregor with the power to absorb powers arrived. Galapagus notes a similarity between Aggregor and Kevin. Aggregor kidnapped Galapagus and locked him up on his ship with four other aliens: Bivalvan, a jellyfish alien named Ra'ad, a giant alien named Andreas, and an alien encased in a metal suit, P'andor. Bivalvan explains that Aggregor is neutralizing their powers with a small device. The aliens explain the concepts of prison and lying to a naive Galapagus. Because of his naivety, they dismiss him quickly. Galapagus says that Aggregor was only able to use the powers he stole at a much lesser strength. Bivalvan is able to open the door and restore the group's powers, and they leave. P'andor and Bivalvan argue and Bivalvan exposes security lasers. Andreas creates an earthquake and Aggregor's soldiers think that they collided with an asteroid. Bivalvan realizes that they are in a spaceship, and not on a prison as they had previously thought. P'andor suggests that they commandeer the ship, but Bivalvan insists that they hide and send out a distress call. The group splits up. Andreas goes with P'andor and Ra'ad follows Bivalvan, leaving Galapagus conflicted. Andreas and P'andor attack Aggregor and his soldiers on the bridge. Bivalvan, Galapagus and Ra'ad go to a communication center and try to contact the Plumbers. Aggregor arrives and recaptures them. Magister Gilhil boards Aggregor's ship, having received his distress call. Aggregor insists that it was an error, but Gilhil investigates anyway. He finds the prisoners, but Aggregor kills him. He introduces himself as Galapagus. He says that he is from a peaceful planet, Aldabra. One day, a stranger named Aggregor with the power to absorb powers arrived. Galapagus notes a similarity between Aggregor and Kevin. Aggregor kidnapped Galapagus and locked him up on his ship with four other aliens: Bivalvan, a jellyfish alien named Ra'ad, a giant alien named Andreas, and an alien encased in a metal suit, P'andor. Bivalvan explains that Aggregor is neutralizing their powers with a small device. The aliens explain the concepts of prison and lying to a naive Galapagus. Because of his naivety, they dismiss him quickly. Galapagus says that Aggregor was only able to use the powers he stole at a much lesser strength. Bivalvan is able to open the door and restore the group's powers, and they leave. P'andor and Bivalvan argue and Bivalvan exposes security lasers. Andreas creates an earthquake and Aggregor's soldiers think that they collided with an asteroid. Bivalvan realizes that they are in a spaceship, and not on a prison as they had previously thought. P'andor suggests that they commandeer the ship, but Bivalvan insists that they hide and send out a distress call. The group splits up. Andreas goes with P'andor and Ra'ad follows Bivalvan, leaving Galapagus conflicted. Andreas and P'andor attack Aggregor and his soldiers on the bridge. Bivalvan, Galapagus and Ra'ad go to a communication center and try to contact the Plumbers. Aggregor arrives and recaptures them. Magister Gilhil boards Aggregor's ship, having received his distress call. Aggregor insists that it was an error, but Gilhil investigates anyway. He finds the prisoners, but Aggregor kills him. Impact *Ben transforms into Brainstorm for the first time in Ultimate Alien *Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, Ra'ad, and Aggregor's soldiers are introduced *Dr. Animo and Prior Gilhil are introduced in Ultimate Alien *Galapagus is recaptured *Ben learns about Aggregor's prisoners and plan *Terraspin is obtained *Prior Gilhil is killed Brainstorm UA.PNG|Brainstorm|link=Brainstorm Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Plumber *Reporter *Galapagus *Ben Tennyson *Bivalvan *Ra'ad *P'andor *Andreas *Prior Gilhil Villains *Animo's Yeti *Dr. Animo *Aggregor *Aggregor's Soldiers Aliens *Four Arms *Brainstorm *Big Chill x2 *Ultimate Big Chill Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Aggregor Arc Category:Alien Returns